


supercorp drabbles

by squirrelanon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelanon/pseuds/squirrelanon
Summary: Hopefully a collection of fluffy Supercorp drabbles because they own my heartI haven't written fanfic in ages, this is me getting back into starting it





	supercorp drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompt submitted to Sango-blep on Tumblr, I decided to write something for it at 1:30 am
> 
> 'So it's super friends game night. Kara starts singing 'Can't take my eyes off of you' to Lena in front of everyone. Does Lena swoon with happy tears, or does she blush with embarrassment and try to get Kara to stop'
> 
> (I've made some changes from the version I left in Sango's asks because I've had a chance to look over it again but it's the same story)

When Nia suggests some background music and James wanders over to the speaker set, Lena thinks nothing of it. Why would she? She's at Kara's, a far stretch from the echoing silence of the games nights she knew at Lillian's with Lex - all brotherly jibes and the occasional click of a chess piece being moved. But this was Kara's apartment, not Lillian's lair; Kara, the (not so) human ray of sunshine with no volume control and a habit of bounding instead of walking. So Lena doesn't think anything of the music starting, right up until she sees Kara lean across to the table and grab a leftover bread stick and, holding it up like a microphone, looks Lena in the eyes and sings the opening line _'you're just too good to be true'_ and Lena could've sworn the world stopped spinning. Logically, she knows that it hasn't, but when Kara looks so genuine it's easy to abandon all that she knows. Kara, on the other hand, seems oblivious to Lena's plight and continues regardless 'Can't take my eyes off of you' and, despite her distractions, Lena doesn't miss the irony in that line when it's her who feels like her eyes are glued to Kara, tracking the every movement of her lips, forming word after word until slowly Lena feels her mouth start to move as well, her efforts rewarded by the face-splitting grin that spreads across Kara's features. And so the song goes on, Kara continuing to sing into her makeshift mic and Lena giggling, tears of love and happiness and warmth welling up in her eyes.

In the distance Lena registers that the rest of the group have begun to sing as well now, loudly and off key and out of time but happy and laughing between words. And this is all so different from what Lena's used to and she never thought that she'd want to spend her evenings with anything but her own company but now she knows that she could never go back, she feels loved now in a way she's never felt before. And just as she's thinking this, Lena's game night takes a turn.

Kara, no longer just content with singing, starts to dance, slowly at first, just small movements - almost shy - as though to test the waters. But not once does she break her eye contact with Lena. She's controlled it up until now but Lena feels the blush rise up her cheeks and she knows that Kara can't have missed it. The intensity of her stare and her powers leaving Lena with no hope of managing to stop Kara seeing. So Lena, who never normally does anything without calculating the outcome, stops thinking and does the only thing that crosses her mind. She unfolds her legs, stands up, and takes the two paces required to bring her almost toe to toe with Kara. And then she joins in, slowly but surely mirroring every move made by the blonde's body. The blush on her face deepening with very sway and every twist but reassured by the fact that by now Kara's face could match Supergirl's cape.

And so Lena knows now, she's not the only one feeling it. She could blame it on the couple of drinks she knows they've both had, if it weren't for the fact that this electric feeling is here when she's sober as well. The same electric feeling that's making the room feel muffled and warm, and that's causing heat to radiate from where Kara's hands have found their way to Lena's hips. Blue eyes bore into green as the gap between their faces begins to close ever so slightly, Lena now able to feel Kara's warm breath on her face as they both sing the final lines of the first chorus _'let me love you, baby/let me love you'_ and as Lena closes her eyes she feels Kara jerk forwards, heads knocking together to a soundtrack of jeers and laughter from their friends drowning out the rest of the song. A cushion falling to the floor at Kara's feet with a soft flufpth sound and Alex's smug grin telling Lena the - in her opinion - rather unfortunate events that she had missed while focused on Kara. (These same events Alex went on to refer to as 'the only possible way to prevent games night becoming free lesbian porn night).


End file.
